Family Reunion
by Elsa007
Summary: Slight AU on one of my favorite scenes. Hook realizes his feelings for Emma much sooner and his resolve for revenge is already much diminished. Gold devises a way to get his son back without leaving Storybrook and making himself vulnerable to being without his magic. Emma and Neal reunite right in downtown Storybrook. *UNDER CONSTRUCTION*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was something I posted a LONG time ago and read recently much to my own embarrassment. It's pretty awful. Like REALLY not my best work whatsoever. I have fixed the major grammar issues and the few moments that made me cringe the most but I'm not going to put a TON of work into this. It's kind of a train wreck. I apologize and I hope you enjoy it anyway! If you're looking for some of my better OUAT AU work - well check out them all! - but I am working on one right now that I REALLY love and that is Lost Girl. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Swan!" the deep tenor voice rang out behind the offending Miss Swan and a small smile graced her face. She wiped it off quickly before turning around and looking at the deep, accented voice.

"Captain Hook," She responded calmly. "You're still in town."

"Never fear lass, I listened to your warning. I shall take a break from my vendetta to fully consider the thought that the Dark One may have changed. I am, however, fully confident that I shall come to a far different conclusion than the one you wish me to arrive at."

"Thank you."

"If I find he is still himself, I will kill him Swan." She nodded, coldly. When Emma had overheard (a rather inebriated) Captain Hook boasting of his plan to follow Gold out of Storybrooke and kill him in the land without magic, she had instantly locked him up. After a few long (and if she was being honest with herself, bonding) conversations, she had convinced him that Gold was a different man. " _Do you really want to be judged by who you used to be, Hook?"_ She had asked him. Something about his own past made the pirate stop and think, deciding to at least determine for himself whether or not Gold was the same man. Emma hadn't bothered to tell him that Gold had suggested that he no longer needed to leave town to find his son, that he had a way to bring this 'Baelfire' to Storybrooke. God help that poor boy.

"Mom!" A true smile spread across Emma's face now as she saw her son running to her. "Mom! We're going to go help Mr. Gold! He is bringing his son to Storybrooke right now and with Belle not remembering him he has no one for support or anything so you and mom and I are going to go be with him and help convince his son he is a different person."

"Oh we are, are we?" Emma asked dryly.

"Baelfire is coming here?" Hook's voice was suddenly hallow and weak. "The Dark One is going to force Bae to return?"

"You know him?" Emma was surprised. Perhaps the origin of their feud had more to do with his family that Gold had insinuated.

"We have to mom. Both you and mom owe Mr. Gold a favor and he is insisting." Damn. Emma had forgotten about that favor. But if convincing a scared boy to listen to his father for 5 minutes was what it took to get Ashley her child than it was more than worth it. Besides, if Gold did anything untoward to that child there were plenty of mothers, her's included, who would leap to action to protect the child. Emma sighed.

"Fine, kid, let's go."

"Might I come, love?" Hook's request surprised her. But perhaps he wanted to witness Gold's interactions with his child. That would certainly show a changed person. Wouldn't it?

"I don't know how Gold is going to feel about that but He can't do much more than ban you from his shop. You can always watch through the windows." She paused, curiosity getting the better of her. "Why exactly do you want to come?"

"That boy is terrified of his father. The Dark One ripped apart that boy's family and abandoned him to a new world all alone. He won't want a thing to do with him. But in this new world he may need help, or someone who understands his life. I can be that for him." Emma's heart softened at this. He was telling the truth, she could tell. And he truly wanted to be there just so he could be there for the boy. As they arrived at Gold's shop they found that Gold reacted to the situation precisely as Emma had predicted.

"The pirate can stay out." He almost snarled. "I don't want him to distract me as I get _my_ happy ending." Emma nodded at Hook who moved to leave the shop. "Wait." Gold smirked. "Stay. On second thought I want you to witness as _I_ get _my_ family back. Witness this pirate. I shall reclaim what you once stole from me."

"I never took your son, Dark One. We spoke of it, but Milah couldn't take him from you. She couldn't leave you with nothing. If she had known what you would become we would have never left without him." Gold held up his hand in anger, a small fire ball beginning to grow. Without thinking Emma raised her own palm and a white light flashed out, swallowing Gold's fire ball whole, extinguishing it. Gold stopped and stared at her.

"What was that?" Regina's voice chimed in as she entered the shop. "What on earth was _that_ spell?"

"Been practicing dearie?" Gold asked with a smile.

"No." Emma responded shakily. "Sometimes I just feel or think something and then magic kind of just, does whatever I thought." Her voice was quiet, almost ashamed. Regina snorted in disgust.

"I have to practice for years and she just so much as feels badly for her pirate friend and stops his death like that? How is that fair?"

"Can we change the subject?" Emma asked. The ability to control her magic, or rather her lack thereof was terrifying. She had already accidently thrown several dishes and a potted plant against a wall, imagine if she were mad at a person! "We're here Gold. What is the favor?" The man in question cleared his throat and began to speak.

"When my son arrives he will likely run. I need you to go after him Swan, make him understand that he is safe here, and get him to talk to me. I just need to talk to him, to convince him I've changed." A snort from Captain Hook made it clear that he didn't quite believe the sentiment but a look from Emma silenced him instantly.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Regina said with a sigh. Gold opened a safe behind the desk and pulled out what Emma could only assume was some sort of article of clothing. Laying it on the table he started pouring a neon green potion over it, saying some sort of spell.

"You're just going to summon him?" Regina asked. "Will that work?"

"Not by itself." Gold answered simply. Regina quietly pulled Henry away from the magic and stepped in front of him.

"Is this dangerous?" Emma whispered to Regina.

"Only if the person being summoned will fight it. And I have a feeling that this Baelfire will absolutely fight. Hard." The two women shared a glance and simultaneously stepped closer together, forming a wall that completely hid Henry.

"Perhaps the boy would prefer to wait further away from the swirling pit of doom, with me." Captain Hook suggested, gesturing towards the back of the room. Regina and Emma both looked warily from the pirate to the (now smoking) potion before nodding and all but shoving a clearly disappointed Henry at the leather clad man.

"Come on, lad, as soon as the spell is complete we can return to these lovely ladies' sides and great Baelfire." Henry still looked forlorn about leaving until Hook added, "How would you like to hear about my adventures with Peter Pan?" Henry was suddenly thrilled to follow but Gold now looked tense.

"If you're going to talk about that drivel, at least go to the back room where we won't be able to hear you." The two disappeared as Gold pulled out a globe and spun it, eyes continually following a glowing red spot somewhere near New York. The foreign words continued and Emma stared, entranced as colors began to dance and glow. "Regina, help me." Gold commanded. When she did nothing he looked up. "That's why you're hear. This is your favor. Miss Swan can track down and convince my son to speak with me, you will help with this spell." With another sigh Regina lay her hands over the globe and began muttering words with Gold. Suddenly all the colors that danced from their hands and the potion to the objects Gold had amassed on his desk and swirled up in what Emma could only describe as some sort of magical dust tornado on the floor. She sighed. When had her life become the sort of thing where it wasn't weird to say phrases like 'magical dust tornado'? A figure was slightly visible within the dust storm and as their shape became more and more clear Emma noticed a few things. One, it was definitely a man, not a child, Emma hadn't been sure what to expect. Two, his back was towards her, his thick arms held out before him as though he was blocking his face from something. And three, he was clearly fighting.

As soon as the dust died down a soft smile appeared on Gold's face.

"Bae."

"You have got to be kidding me." An oddly familiar voice rang out. Without a second's hesitation the man took off towards the door, head tucked inside a particularly modern hoodie. So he actually _was_ from this realm. Emma slyly stepped forward and pushed out her leg, tripping the man soundly. As the man fell, he reached around and gripped Emma's arm, pulling her down with him. They landed with a solid thump on Gold's floor, Emma's hair falling in her face. She gripped his arm tightly, not about to let him up and run again. She brushed her golden locks away from her face - that was when their eyes met. Dread filled Emma.

"No." Emma breathed out.

"Emma?" Gold's son asked with a lopsided grin. Gold's son, Neal.

" _Emma?!_ " Regina asked. "You know her name?" Emma was hyperventilating now. She released his arm and stumbled back, putting as much space between them as she could. Neal stepped forward.

"Em, what are you doing with _him?"_ He asked, gesturing angrily towards his father.

"Neal." She breathed, still not believing this was happening.

"Em, is he hurting you? Has he threatened to hurt you?! What's happening?!"

"Did you know?" She asked, her voice weak. "Did you know the whole time? Who I was, where I was from?!" She was yelling now.

"Emma, please." Neal reached out for her but Emma pulled back as though she'd been burned.

"No! Answer me! Did you know?"

"Not at first. I swear, I had no idea." He smiled softly at her. "You jumped into my car remember?"

"Not at first? Do you think that makes this better?"

"Em, please, I did what was best for you."

"I can't do this." Emma breathed out, her eyes wide, flitting from one face to another.

"Emma," Regina's voice was terse. Emma searched for the words but finding none she did what she had always done best. Emma ran.

"Emma!" Neal's voice followed her out on the street but she didn't stop running. She couldn't think straight, couldn't breathe. All Emma could do, was run.

* * *

"You two know each other?" Gold asked in shock as Neal buried his face in his hands. "How do you two know each other?!"

"You don't get to ask me questions about my life. You lost that right when you let me go through the portal alone." Neal turned to Regina. "Hi. I don't know you but if you don't mind me asking, where would Emma have gone? I need to talk to Emma. I need to explain to her."

"No idea. Probably _not_ to her parents."

"So she found them then." Neal said, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah," Regina responded dryly. "Now back to more interesting questions. How do you know Swan?" Neal just shook his head.

"I need to go after her." Neal moved towards the door but before he could leave Emma came back into sight, anger streaming through her eyes like fire. She stormed into the shop and raising a hand slapped Neal as hard as she could. Regina's soft laughter was the only noise in the room.

"Emma, please, let me explain."

"No. The only person explaining shit in this room is your dad. Your dad. Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin is your father. Son of a…Nevermind. My point stands. I made a deal with him that I'd get you to listen. So now, you're going to listen to him. Because you owe me."

"You made a deal with him?" Neal shook his head. "Emma!"

"I am the only one who gets to be angry here!" She yelled. "All you get to do is sit your ass down and listen to your father. Then I will walk out that door and I will never see you again, is that clear?"

"Emma please,"

"Mom," Henry's voice piped up as he appeared from the back room.

"Sorry, love, he slipped past me." Hook ran out after him.

"You." Neal glared at Hook.

"Bae. You're looking well. If your mother could see you now."

"What, does _everyone_ know him?" Regina asked dryly.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry walked up to Emma as she knelt down and lovingly swept the hair from his face.

"Who is this?" Neal asked, eyebrow furrowing.

"This is my son." She responded, barely looking away from Henry's face.

"Your what?!"

"Henry, you need to go back with Hook for just a little while okay? We still have some things to sort out. Let's give Gold some time with his son, yeah?"

"Is that Baelfire?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Yes. But right now they need to talk alone, so I need you to go with Ho- with Killian okay?"

"Okay." Henry's voice was so innocent and so trusting. Emma looked up at Regina with fear and slowly shook her head. Regina looked back and forth from the face she knew so well to the man's face that bore several striking resemblances to her son's. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wait, kid, how old are you?" Neal yelled out.

"Don't answer him." Emma and Regina called out to Henry simultaneously and Emma grabbed his hand and pushed him towards Hook.

"How old are you?!"

"Eleven!" Henry yelled back. "Now, why is everyone yelling?" Neal's hands were over his face and his eyes were filled with terror.

"He's eleven?" Emma flinched. "Emma, is this my son?"

"No, my dad was a fireman. He died." Henry looked towards Emma's emotional face and his confidence faltered. "That's what you told me, remember?"

"Is this my son?" Neal asked again. Emma cupped her beloved son's face in her hands and answered quietly.

"Yes." Henry pulled back from her and ran out the door.

"Henry-" Emma called out and moved to follow her.

"Swan let me. I doubt he wants to see you right now." Regina's words stung Emma, but her voice held no malice. Emma nodded, numbly as Regina followed her son out the door.

"How could you not tell me?" Neal's voice was low and filled with fury. In an instant, Emma's anger was back.

"Don't you dare. How exactly did you expect me to tell you? You _left me_ before I found out."

"Come on Emma, August found me and said I was getting in the way of you finding your family! I knew how important that was to you!"

"So you let me take the fall for _your_ crimes and go _to jail_ for you because _Pinocchio_ told you to?!"

"Emma-"

"I gave birth to the most beautiful baby boy while I was in _prison_ and I had to give him up to the system because I couldn't be a mother! Not without you!"

"You put him in the system? Emma!"

"I didn't have a choice you complete asshole! I was in prison!"

"But you have him now? Did you go find him?"

"No, he found me. Regina adopted him and he came looking for me. Brought me here."

"Emma,"

"No. Talk to your father. He's changed, okay? He's different. Just talk to him. And then go. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Emma, please."

"There's nothing you can say to change this. Killian? Come on. I'm sure Regina has no idea where Henry is. Come help us look?"

"And now you're going to trust _Captain Hook_ with my son?"

"You have no claim to him! He is your son by blood only! So don't act all high and mighty! Besides, Killian's really good with Henry. And I trust him." Tears were threatening her eyes now.

Em, maybe you should talk it out with Bae." The pirate suggested quietly.

"Killian, please." Emma begged.

"As you wish." He responded without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

"No. Talk to your father. He's changed, okay? He's different. Just talk to him. And then go. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Emma, please."

"There's nothing you can say to change this. Killian? Come on. I'm sure Regina has no idea where Henry is. Come help us look?"

"And now you're going to trust _Captain Hook_ with my son?"

"You have no claim to him! He is your son by blood only! So don't act all high and mighty! Besides, Killian's really good with Henry. And I trust him." Tears were threatening her eyes now.

Em, maybe you should talk it out with Bae." The pirate suggested quietly.

"Killian, please." Emma begged.

"As you wish." He responded without hesitation.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Killian followed me out of Gold's shop and down the street until we were out of view. It was as if Killian knew Emma was about to freeze with a panic before she did, because the moment she stopped walking, his arms were on herws, holding her steady as she inhaled sharply and tried to mentally process everything that was occuring. _Neal was here. Henry hated me, and Neal was here. With his dad. Rumpelstiltskin. Neal was here. It was as if all my worst nightmares were just coming true all at once._ She thought, as her breath left her body frantically.

"Breathe, lass, it's going to be all right, yeah? Henry is a bit upset, but he'll come around. You've a smart lass and this was a surprise. As soon as he adjusts, all will be well."

"What if Neal wants to stay around?"

"Would Baelfire's presence be so awful? I don't know the whole story, love, was paying a bit more attention to the Crocodile, to make sure he didn't try to pull something while you and Bae were unfocused, so I didn't hear too much of what was said, but he is Henry's father. I know better than most what living without a father is like." Emma softened at this. She knew he did. He'd told her the story of his father abandoning him and his brother. Emma knew that he carried that with him, and his perspective was helpful to this situation, but still.

"That's what worries me. Neal will run the minute things get hard, the minute he is in danger, he's gone. Henry will get attached. Some monster or other will pop up, or things with his father will get to heated or he'll just get scared and he'll run. He'll either break Henry's heart or he'll steal my son away and take him with and neither of those possibilities seem like a good plan to me."

"You don't trust him." Killian began, cautiously.

"He abandoned me. I was 17 and he let me take the fall for a crime he'd committed. I ended up pregnant and in jail and I had to give Henry up into a system where I was on more than one occasion beaten, or assaulted by my foster dad or the other boys there, and where I was always alone, and always sad, and always felt like my parents didn't want me and I almost did that to my son because of him. Henry was lucky. Whatever her faults at the time, Regina loved him, and still does and now she's grown to be this amazing mom and everything worked out but this wont, Killian. Neal is going to hurt my son and I don't want to be the person who caused that."

"Swan, I don't know what to say..." He admitted, running his hands over the scruff of his chin almost anxiously. "I wish I could make this better for you. This must be hell for you, having him here."

"I just want to find my son."

"It's not my place to say anything..." He began nervously after a long pause.

"No, please. I want to know what you think." She said, surprising herself to find that the words were true.

"All last year when he was upset with Regina, you were there for him. It was good, to have a parent to go to, to confide in, no matter the circumstance. Now he's upset with you lass. Give him a minute. Let her be the Savior this time. He'll come around and he'll understand, but for today, he's mad at you. Her Majesty has it handled."

"So what am I supposed to do, just... sit around and do... nothing?"

"If you're asking for suggestions, I'd say it wouldn't be a terrible idea to take a bit of time for yourself, lass. You've just had a shock, you're hurt, old feelings are coming back up. Maybe just process the whole thing." Emma looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Were you always this wise or is it just because you're obscenely old?"

"Old. Oh it's definitely because I'm old." He said, teasingly. "I used to be an absolute idiot, still am most of the time, but once in a while that aged old sage of wisdom comes streaming out of me. You should take advantage of it while it's here. Any other burgeoning questions you need to know the answers to? Perhaps... advice on undergarments, or sailing? Those really are my only two skills, so I'd keep your questions aimed in those directions. Preferably the first." Emma laughed and without even realizing they were doing it, their hands migrated closer to one another, and as they took up walking down the street, Emma and Killian were holding hands.

* * *

"Are they holding hands?" Neal was holding aside the curtain, watching his ex and his sort of step-father.

"Bae-"

"It's Neal." He said, through bitten teeth. "Emma. And the pirate. What's going on there? Because I didn't leave her so some arrogant ass who doesn't realize how amazing she really is can sweep her up with smooth talk and rum. She deserves better and I-"

"You didn't fight for her. You left. You gave her a better life because you knew you would just complicate things." Rumpelstiltskin cut off. "You knew that she would do better, be better, without you. Of everyone you do think I might understand that?" Neal scoffed.

"That wasn't why you abandoned me down that portal." He replied bitterly to his father. "You chose. Power over me. I chose Emma over everything. It is exactly the opposite, so don't try to pretend that we're the same here."

"You didn't choose Emma. You chose your fear of me over her. That isn't nearly as gallant and noble as you'd like to believe. And even if it was, your making that decision meant giving her up, completely. You didn't just leave her behind, with the caveat that upon your return nothing would be different. She is more than- why am I defending that relationship?" Rumpelstiltskin suddenly asked aloud, his eyes wide with shock. "I want the pirate to experience misery, loss, your earning Emma back helps me with that." The Dark One shook his head and refocused his conversation. "You have a son. And neither of his mothers are about to let you traipse out of Storybrooke with him. So you have two options, knowingly abandon him, or stay here, in the town that I own."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without my son, and not without Emma, but you... just because I live here for now, doesn't mean I have to interact with you in the slightest. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your distance."

"Bae-"

"It's Neal. My name is Neal, now." The dark haired man stormed out of his father's shop and followed in the direction he'd seen Emma and _Hook_ walking in. The docks. He was taking her to the docks. How utterly predictable. They were sitting on the edge, their feet hanging off the pier when Neal approached them.

"Emma."

"Jesus fuck, really?" She groaned. "Are you following me now?"

"I thought you'd be with Henry. I wanted to..." Neal trailed off, unsure of how to express himself.

"I don't know if you noticed Neal, but Henry is pretty pissed off at me at the moment. He needs some space." She swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "Regina will take care of him. She's... actually a pretty good mom."

"The Evil Queen." Neal stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. The Evil Queen. But she's trying. For Henry. He's actually a pretty great kid."

"I wouldn't know." Neal said angrily. "I didn't even know he existed. I..." He ran his hand through his hair like he did every time he was overwhelmed. "I abandoned him. Just like my dad did to me. Oh God. He's never going to forgive me."

"You didn't abandon him, Neal. You didn't know about him. You abandoned me. You set me up to take the fall for _your_ crime, and let me rot in prison for over a year."

"August said-"

"I know. You have a god damn brain. You could have left me without making my life impossible."

"Em,"

"I was 17, Neal. And I had to give birth handcuffed to a metal cot, and then give my baby away. All because _you,_ couldn't handle seeing daddy dearest again. He's your dad. He's not as awful as he used to be, okay his girlfriend really-"

"His _what?!"_

"Oh, you haven't met Belle yet!" Emma said, seeing an opportunity to get Neal to leave. "Yeah, so aparently, Rumpelstiltskin is also the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, and Belle's around somewhere-"

"Library, lass." Hook supplied.

"Yeah! She's at the Library. You could go meet her. She does a good job explaining how Mr. Gold is all chill now, or whatever. I don't care. But right now, I really need you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Baelfire, maybe it's best-"

"It's Neal! And you, pirate, can stay away from my family."

"Oh my gosh I'm going to push you in the Ocean." Emma deadpanned.

"Neal. It isn't your family. it's my family. It's Regina's family even. But you, are not a part of this family."

"And Captain Hook is?"

" _Killian_ is good with Henry. He's there for him. He's been one of the constant male presences in his life and I trust him with my son. I don't want _you_ anywhere near my son because as far as I'm concerned, you are the threat here. Now if you want to stick around, then you're going to have to prove that you've changed, and that starts, with fixing your relationship with your own dad. I'm not letting you put your issues, on my son. Now, if you don't mind. I'm a bit emotionally upset at the moment, and I'm trying to take some time to decompress from this hell hole of a day that you burst into for no apparent reason. So go to your dad's shop. Go to the library. Go literally anywhere else but here. Now."

* * *

 **A/N: So do I continue or do I cut it off here... and if I continue, I'm going to need ideas/prompts because I have literally no idea where I'm going with this...**

 **xoxo - E**


End file.
